KXK
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Inuyasha did the stupidist thing in the world and now Kagome is Koga's-can she discourage him from mateng her by takeing him to her time and she's in for a family surpise KXK KXI SXM SXR SXOC r


Kagome happily came out of the well with her yellow bag full of sweets for Shippo and ramen for Inuyasha. "I'm back everyone!" She shouted and was surprised to find Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku all looking forlorn and sullen. "What's wrong with everybody?" She asked.

"Kagome" a new voice was heard as Koga jumped from the tree. He grabbed her and kissed her, Kagome of course pushed him away, spitting on the ground as she did so.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She screamed so loudly that Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Koga were on the ground whimpering due to their sensitive hearing.

"You are my woman-my soon to be mate." Koga proudly proclaimed. Kagome sighed and gave him the look that came right before the 'friends, Inuyasha, and priority's' speech but he cut her off "Dog breath bet you in a futuristic game and I won" Kagome processed this for a few moments before softly saying

"What?" unbelievably. Koga nodded

"He tried to bet for the jewel shards in my arm and legs but he lost all of his-then he bet the sword to win then all back…he lost that to-but I allowed him to trade it for you-a game called 'poker' he's really bad at it though." Koga grinned

"Inuyasha-Is what he saying true?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his scalp as he answered the dreaded word

"Yes"

"YOU-sit-INSENSITIVE-sit-JERK-sit. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU-sit. HOW STUPID ARE YOU? Sit." Koga had of course started laughing as the 'sit' command worked its magic however Kagome turned on him next "AND YOU-TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME PRIZE TO BE WON!!!! BETTING ON ME-I OUGHT TO KI-" She was cut off by Koga's lips.

"I didn't bet you-he bet the sword, then he said he knew I had no use for it-said he'd trade me something that I actually wanted…you. So sorry Kagome-it wasn't my idea-all I did was accept." Koga whispered into her ear in his soft sensual voice. Kagome's face turned bright red at the thought of Koga getting any closer but managed to find her voice

"Lets have a trial-please?" She asked-due to the confused looks she then got she sighed and stated "A trial is when two people present there sides of the argument of why or why not something should or shouldn't happen. In this case me _belonging _to Koga-He'll argue for and I'll argue against." She then smiled with her hands on her hips "Now we'll need a fair judge that will weigh both arguments and decide the outcome (I think I got this mixed up with a debate but who cares-its midnight) Lets see umm Sango-you judge!!" Within moments a 'courtroom' was set up-Shippo the bailiff Inuyasha and Ginta as witnesses and Miroku as the typer (the one that writes it all down)

"O.K." Sango started "Koga do you want to call a witness?" She asked-still not knowing exactly how to run a courtroom but-Kagome didn't either so they were sunk.

"Yes-I call Inuyasha to the stump…Er stand." The embarrassed Inu-hannu (sp) walked up to the 'stand'. "Is it true that you gave me Kagome in exchange for your sword?" Koga asked-a nod-"And is it true that you said I could do whatever I want to her short of killing her and you won't intervene?"-Another nod-"This, your honor-" Koga started pulling out the piece of paper-"Is a signed demon _UNBREAKABLE _contract depicting just that. Inuyasha-Is that not your signature?"-Inuyasha nodded again with his ears pressed flat to his head. Koga grinned "I think this case is just about wrapped up."

"Kagome-you?" Sango asked.

"Er-right Inuyasha-It appears that you bet something that you didn't have in the first place." A nod-wow Inuyasha got silent when he knew he was wrong. "In which case I should belong to nobody" Kagome completed.

"Er-wrong Kagome" Sango said looking at the paper in her hands "Demons usually sell humans they don't own but may travel with illegally on the black market and it's in that area that human transactions can be made-the notary is the same-I'd recognize it anywhere." Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh, um, but it says here that since you were bet and not bought then your owner can't kill you and you go free if he's bad to you. Kagome do you think Koga would be a bad protector and or have a reason for him not to take you?"

"YES" Kagome screamed hearing the last part. "Shippo-I'm his adoptive mother and I feel bad about leaving him with Inuyasha for more than a day-and I'm sure Koga has absolutely no time to watch him and his packs probably to busy for a kitsune (sp) cub to be running around-right!!"

"Actually there's a whole sector dedicated to watching the pups-we rotate so all the pups get to see their parents. It'd be no problem putting Shippo in with the rest of the pups." Koga but in.

"But-Inuyasha promised he'd teach Shippo to hunt-we can't leave until he actually does." Sango perked up

"Inuyasha promised you hunting lessons?" She asked Shippo

"Yeah-way before we met you or Miroku in exchange for not telling Kagome he mated Kikyo (sp)" Shippo explained

"TWERP-YA JUST SAID IT" Inuyasha exclaimed getting up to throttle Shippo.

"Sit" Kagome said and Inuyasha dutifully fell to the ground. She sighed trying to decide what to say now when it hit her "Hannu, you'd have hannu children if you mated me-you don't want that do ya?" Kagome said relived.

"Well-there is a way to turn a miko (sp) into a demon." Koga volunteered

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK" Kagome yelled to the sky. "Would you care if I came from a different time!!!?" Kagome asked him

"No" Koga responded truthfully.

"Well Miroku and I are going to review the case and see who wins." Sango said calmly edging away from the situation. She came back a few minutes later with an anguished expression. "O.K. by Miroku's surprisingly non-perverted notes I hereby decree that Koga owns Kagome" Koga smiled and picked up Kagome.

"Ginta-grab the kitsune-get his scent he's your new baby brother" Koga barked.

"Wait aren't there two of you?" Shippo asked Ginta.

"Yes-one of us-as you like to put it is sick." Ginta answered.

"Well-at least she'll be spoiled" Inuyasha commented as he watched Koga leave with Kagome.

"I trust all men the same way-which was a good thing till I met Miroku" Sango murmured. Kirara nuzzled against her leg in a comforting manner "Go with them-and please make sure you're not seen-I don't want to lose you" She whispered.

"I will do so" Miroku assured her.

"Huh?-What I was talking to Kirara-Make sure you're O.K. sweetie." Kirara meowed once and turned into her huge form-flying only yards away from Koga but high enough for him not to smell her.


End file.
